


Cuffed

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot? What Plot?<br/>Lex restrained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

## Cuffed

by Annie

[]()

* * *

Cuffed 

Rated NC-17  
By Annie  
Summary: Plot? What Plot?  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. Damn it.  
Done for both the handcuffs in Crisis and the First Line challenge I saw on the mailing list. Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

Lex smelled so good, and for a moment Clark forgot to be careful. Forgot they were in the cool, dim barn and that Lex's hands were useless - behind him. Forgot that slamming his body up against Lex's desperately might - would - be enough to drive Lex right through the post he was backed up to. Cuffed to. Forgot that Lex had to breathe, and Clark had to remember to tear his mouth away from Lex's with an almost-silent moan of loss, moved his head to the side and licked an appetizer of a trail up along the warm skin of Lex's throat. Thrust against Lex hungrily once more, heat building inside intensely at the thought of feasting on Lex, the warm perfect muscles, the cock Clark could feel was ready for him. 

"Clark," soft, needy moan of a word then, breaking the silence, and Clark could feel the vibration of it under his seeking lips. 

"Mine," he mouthed onto the skin, teasing bites on Lex's throat, brands designed to let Lex know exactly what Clark had in store for him. "Hope you don't have any plans for the day, Luthor, because you aren't going anywhere. You're staying..right..here." Clark punctuated his statement with teeth, tongue and fingers, pulling Lex's hips away from the post and grinding against them, twist of need in his stomach when he heard the small, breathy gasp the motion tore from Lex. Reached around behind Lex to feel the cool silver around Lex's wrists, smooth slivers of steel that made his cock twitch with want, made Lex strain to break free, wanting to touch the hard body bracing against his own. 

Clark let go of the cool metal reluctantly to bring his hands up near the collar of Lex's dress shirt, some kind of purple/lavendar/mauve color that Clark wanted gone. Opened the shirt one button at a time, hips still grinding just so, softly, against Lex's cock, nibbling on every newly-exposed inch of Lex skin, and Lex just..squirmed...against Clark , breath harsh and quickening, cock aching for Clark-touch. For the heat of Clark's fingers and Clark's mouth. 

Clark tracked his way back up from Lex's smooth stomach to his collarbone, nibbling lightly along it to Lex's shoulder, pushing the shirt away as he went. Both shoulders, and the shirt had to go, pushed it down to Lex's elbows and tasted all the heated skin he found. 

Lex's head was against the rough wood of the post, eyes closed and he reveled in the heat caressing his sensitized flesh, muttered almost under his breath, still knew Clark would hear him. "Touch you. Get me out of these so I can touch you." 

Felt more than heard the malicious snicker against his skin, the sharp thrust of Clark's teasing hips. 

"You want to touch me, Lex?" softly spoken, breathed onto a nipple as Clark made his way back down. "I'll let you. Now?" 

Lex groaned at the words. "Fuck, yes, now, Clark," he whispered, trying to keep the plea out of his voice, but Clark knew, leaned down and gave another muffled laugh against Lex's cock, hot breath seeping through the soft black dress pants. 

Clark stepped back just far enough to allow himself room to unbutton his shirt, watching Lex's eyes take in the sight hungrily, pulled it off quickly and just dropped it, leaning in again to brush Lex's bare chest with his own, tearing yet another moan from Lex that Clark couldn't resist, crushing his mouth to Lex's, tongues sliding together deliciously. 

Clark pulled away again, reaching down to open his belt and pull down the zipper of his jeans, pulled his cock out and stroked it slowly for Lex's benefit, watching the darkness crawling into Lex's eyes. 

Lex tore his gaze away and looked up into Clark's face. "I'll do that." 

Clark stilled his hand and stifled a moan, going around Lex, moving up against the post until his cock brushed Lex's captive hands, reached around to slide his hand down across Lex's chest, dipping briefly under the waist of Lex's pants, feeling Lex's desperate thrust forward that accompanied the helpless sound this pulled from Lex. 

Clark moved his fingers back up to stroke Lex's throat. "Touch me, Lex. I'm going to come all over your hands and then I'm going to suck your cock...suck you so hard." Words disintegrated into a low moan as Lex closed a cuffed hand around the thick cock and Clark couldn't resist, let himself fuck right into the tight heat Lex was providing, knew he'd get hard again anyway when he felt Lex's cock in his mouth. 

Clark moved his hand up and brushed his fingers across Lex's lips, pushed two of them into the hot mouth and gasped when Lex sucked in time to Clark's measured thrusts. The feeling on his fingers went right to his cock, and Clark's rhythm went ragged, breath coming hard and harsh. Lex didn't want to wait, wanted to feel Clark coming in his hand, bit down on Clark's fingers, hard, and Clark almost forgot he shouldn't break the wooden post in half with the force of his orgasm. Leaned his head against the post weakly then, gasping for breath, hand dropping lightly to the waist of Lex's pants. Lex moaned lightly, moved his hips, reminded Clark that Lex was still hard and waiting. Clark brushed his hand softly across the warm skin above Lex's belt and sighed. 

"Suck you so hard, Lex," he whispered, pulling out of his satisfied stupor and moving back around in front of Lex. 

He kissed Lex lightly, teasing again. "That was very good, Lex. Do you want to come? Because I want to suck every last hot drop out of you. Then I might let you go." 

Lex gave a frustrated groan, leaning forward for another taste of Clark. "Talking too much," he complained to Clark's mouth, making Clark smile in anticipation. "I won't tease you anymore, Lex" he said seriously then, dropping abruptly to his knees on the dirt floor and leaning in to brush his cheek against the hard cock outlined by the black material. Lex gasped and his head fell back against the post again, eyes closing so nothing could interfere with the feeling of Clark being on his knees, breathing heat on Lex's aching cock. Clark opened Lex's pants slowly, pushing them down past his hips. Lex was wearing black boxer briefs, and Clark flattened his tongue on the wet spot Lex's cock had made. Lex groaned desperately and his arms strained against the restraints. He wanted to fist his hands into Clark's hair and pull, wanted to shove his cock right down Clark's throat. Vowed somewhere in the back of his mind that, next time, Clark was the one who would be restrained, the frustrated one Lex could drive crazy. 

Clark was as good as his word, pulling the briefs down and away from Lex's straining erection, running his tongue languidly around the head just once before engulfing the shaft in the heat of his mouth. 

"Jesus fuck, Clark," Lex gasped, hips snapping forward, smooth metal digging into the struggling wrists, shoulders braced against the wooden post behind him, giving him some leverage to push. 

Clark pulled off the rigid cock and licked up along it slowly. "Made for me," he murmured against the velvet flesh, the words pulling Lex's head away from the post so he could look down and see. Saw Clark's lips and tongue on his cock, saw the expression of pure hunger and adulation on his face, watched as Clark licked again, tonguing the wet slit on the end of Lex's cock, still muttering. "You were made just for me, all mine." Softly, almost to himself, although he knew Lex could hear. 

"Clark," almost a question, strangled need in his voice and Clark opened his eyes to meet Lex's gaze, raked his eyes down the front of Lex, taking in the sheen of sweat, the movement of his chest as his breathing came harsher from want. 

"Fuck me," Clark demanded simply, taking Lex into his mouth again. Lex moaned and thrust his hips forward again and again, need twisting him inside out when he felt his cock slip into Clark's throat, sharp, rhythmless pumping into Clark's welcoming mouth until his orgasm took him, bright light behind his closed eyes, helpless to stop the inarticulate sounds he was making. Muffled a whimper of almost-pain as Clark nuzzled his softening cock, waiting for Lex to come down, come back to reality. 

Clark got up from the floor, brushing against Lex all the way, light kisses along his jaw and soft, sated kiss on his mouth. 

Clark reached into his pocket for the key, stretching around to unlock the cuffs, bringing Lex's freed arms up to lavish soothing kisses around the reddened wrists. Lex leaned against him weakly, almost too wiped out to move, brushed a whispery kiss on the skin of Clark's neck. 

Soft words that made Clark start to get hard again. "Next time, you get cuffed." 


End file.
